


Florem Cannibalis

by Impreciselanguage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impreciselanguage/pseuds/Impreciselanguage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville's attempt at introducing a new flower to his grandmother's garden goes rather amiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Florem Cannibalis

Florem Cannibalis. The Cannibal Flower. It had some useful properties, and it was quite pretty. But none of the books had mentioned anything about the extent of the flower's hunger.  
On the bright side, though, at least the garden still looked nice, though there were no other flowers but the florem cannibalis. Which, now that he got a good look at them, were so brightly colorful that they rather hurt the eyes. Of course, it was entirely possible that no one would notice? Although that was, perhaps, hoping for too much.

When his grandmother came down the stairs, he was re-reading the part where the book talked about the flower's cannibalistic tendencies, just to make certain he hadn't missed something. He hadn't.  


"I'm going out," she said. "I'll be back by tea-time."  


"Yes, Gran," he said, picking up another book as she went outside. A book which had nothing to do with flowers at all. It was only moments before he heard her call for him.  


"Neville Longbottom! What have you done?" When he did not immediately appear beside her (she might have forgotten that he could not Apparate, yet), his grandmother came back inside, standing over him. "There is something savagely amiss with my garden," she said.  


"You think so?" Neville asked.  


"Don't be cheeky," his Gran said, though he hadn't actually meant to be. "Most of those flowers had been there longer than you've been alive."  


"Have they?" Neville asked, before he could stop himself.  


"What has happened to them? You've uprooted them and planted those garish . . . things, instead."  


"Er, not exactly," Neville said. "They . . . ate the other flowers, actually."  


"They ate them?" his Gran said, stunned. "What in Merlin's name inspired you to plant a carnivorous plant?"  


"It's an herbivore, Gran," Neville said. "It eats other flowers."  


"Then why did you plant a flower that eats other flowers in. my. garden?"  


"Well, I didn't expect . . ." Neville said, looking out the lace curtains at the garden. The flowers were terribly bright. "I mean, the books didn't quite . . ."  


"Never mind that," his Gran said. "I want it gone when I come back from my walk, understand?"  


"Yes, Gran," Neville said. "But-" but she was already gone. Neville sighed, and went back outside.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written originally in 2007 and posted on my LiveJournal account.


End file.
